Keep It Together
by Sonata Ann
Summary: AU Karin is living a good life: She has her friends and family, good grades, she's a soccer star, and she has a great boyfriend. What could go wrong? HitsuKarin later
1. No Wrong

It is daybreak in Karakura Town in the early month of April. The sun is rising, the fresh paint of dew on the grass filled the air, the birds are singing, and the small town is beginning to wake up. The adults are rushing their way to get to work, mothers are preparing for their children to get to school, and kids are getting ready for another day of school; although, over at the Kurosaki household, things are going along differently.

"Karin! Ichi-nii! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming, Yuzu," Karin called out.

Karin made her way down the stairs as she finished putting on her tie. Once it was secured around her neck, she looked up to see Yuzu placing glasses of orange juice on the table and setting the food on the plates. At the sight of this, Karin smiled sadly.

As she continued her way towards the kitchen table, she heard rushed footsteps from the second floor above, followed by her brother's voice.

"I'm coming!"

Once Karin sat down in her seat, Ichigo came bounding down the stairs still holding his tie and socks and his hair untidy as ever. As he settled in his seat, Yuzu brought the breakfast over to them.

"Here we are," she sang. When she placed the plates in front of them, Ichigo started to scarf down his food, which she noticed.

"Ah, Ichi-nii, you're going to get food all over your shirt," Yuzu scolded. "And you're hair is still messy!" She walked over to him and started to put some order to his hair. "It's only the second week of school, too! We don't want the university professors think that you're a delinquent."

"Yuz," Karin called. "It wouldn't matter. No matter what you do to help, the professors will still think that he is one." She then took a drink of her orange juice that had been set out earlier.

"Karin's right, Yuz. Besides," Ichigo said inbetween chewing and swallowing. "I need to hurry down there now. I'm already late for classes." He took one last bite of his meal then chugged down his glass of orange juice.

"I'll see you two later," he called out as he put on his socks and shoes and rushed out the door.

"Bye," Karin mumbled as she finished her breakfast.

"Bye, Ichi-nii!"

Karin looked up to see Yuzu waving at their long gone brother. She smiled sadly to herself as she was reminded of how Yuzu took up the job of a mother. Their mother died when they were young, and Yuzu took it upon herself to take the role of a mother. It was a hard job especially when taking care of the occupants of this household.

"Well, we should be starting to get to school now," Yuzu said. "Otou-san went to the clinic early so he won't be accompanying us today."

"That's fine," Karin replied, which was more than fine. Who knows what their father would do once they get to the school? He might as well stay in their school detention room.

Both girls gathered up their school items and headed towards the door when Karin noticed an object at the doorway.

"Look," Karin sighed. "Ichi-nii left his school bag."

"Oh, no!" Yuzu's eyes widened. "He has a major assignment to turn in! We have to do something," she exclaimed.

Karin huffed. "Then I guess I'll just have to get this to him myself."

"But Karin," Yuzu started, but was cut off.

"It doesn't matter if I get late for class. This is more important. We both want Ichi-nii to graduate, right?" Yuzu nodded furiously. "Good. Then we'll walk half-way together and I'll meet you at school later on," Karin stated.

"Okay," Yuzu hesitantly agreed. "Then let's hurry."

They finished putting on their shoes, and before they left the house, they grabbed their own school bags and closed the door behind them.

:(:):(:):(:):

The big university building was up ahead, and Karin was running towards the main entrance. The assignment Ichigo had to turn was due at nine o' clock and it was already 8:45. She had to hurry before her brother fails yet another huge assignment.

Karin rushed over towards the double doors and was about to pull the doors open when someone pushed them and came running out, causing her to drop Ichigo's bag, which papers came flying out, fall backwards and land unceremoniously on the ground.

"Dammit," she cursed. "Watch where you're going!"

Karin looked over at the papers that had spilled out and growled. She did not want to be the cause of Ichigo being held back from graduating, so she started to gather up the papers, making sure that not a single page had flown out of sight.

As she reached for a page, she saw a hand reaching out for the same one.

"Hey! Give it back!"

However, they just ignored her. Instead, they took the page and read aloud what was written on it.

"My report on the consequences of prejudice: by Kurosaki Ichigo," they read. "What an idiot."

Offended by what they said about her brother, Karin retaliated. "Excuse me? Just who the hell do you think you are?"

They brought the page down that had been hiding their face, revealing a boy that looked to be around her age with crystalline teal colored eyes and shocking white hair.

He scowled at her. "That's none of your concern. Now hurry up before I get late for my class," he said, picking up the remainder of the spilled pages and handing them to her.

As Karin arranged the papers back in order, she scoffed, "It was your fault for knocking into me." Karin then grabbed her brother's bag and placed the assignment in it.

When she started to get up, a hand reached out for her to take, which she ignored and got up herself. At the ignorance of his help, the boy growled.

"Tch, I don't have time for this," and he ran off towards the university library.

Karin glared after the boy, but then realized that she had to hand Ichigo's paper to him before the due time. She checked the time to find that she had five minutes left and ran towards the building he should be currently in. Luckily for her, Ichigo had given her and Yuzu a tour of the school, so it shouldn't be hard to find his class.

:(:):(:):(:):

"Kurosaki, where have you been?"

Karin ignored them, stomping her way towards her desk and collapsing into her chair. Her class was on their lunch break, and she made it back on time before they resumed with class.

After finding Ichigo in his class, she had made it in time to see the professor taking up their assignments. She quickly made her way towards Ichigo, but not before tripping on the leg of a desk, causing her to spill the pages of the assignment again.

A long string of curses came flying out of her mouth as she scrambled to pick up the loose pages.

"What's going on here?"

Karin looked up to see the professor staring down at her. Before she could say any excuse she could think of, her brother came to her rescue.

"Sorry, Kyoraku-san. It's my fault," and he made his way over to help her.

Professor Kyoraku waved his hand, laughing it off. "It's fine Kurosaki-kun. Just as long as you turn in your assignment."

Once all the pages were together again, Karin got up to make her leave, but she tripped once again on a desk leg. She waited for the impact of the ground but was saved when a pair of arms reached out for her.

"Tch, I think you should be the one to watch where you're going."

Recognizing the voice, Karin pushed herself off them and glared at him.

"Whatever," she grumbled, and made her way out the door angrily.

Up until now, Karin couldn't help but still feel embarrassed. She tripped twice in front of a whole room filled with university students and crashed into the same boy twice. Today was just not her day.

"Karin," called out another voice. "What's wrong?"

At the sound of their voice, she lifted her head to see her boyfriend, Shigeo Gitano, standing before her. Behind him were her four soccer friends.

"It's nothing," she grumbled. "I've just been tripping up lately."

"You? Tripping? Since when have you ever tripped," exclaimed Toujoin, and the other three guys chuckled.

Karin glared at them, and then looked over at Toujoin. "Watch your mouth, Toujoin," Karin growled.

This shut the guys up. They looked over at Shigeo for some help, which he gladly took over.

"So, Karin," piped Shigeo, "You missed a quiz earlier. You should go take it now."

She turned her attention at Shigeo and nodded. "Sure, I guess."

Karin got up from her seat and headed towards the sleeping form that was her teacher.

"Thanks for that, Shigeo," said Toujoin.

"Yeah," exclaimed Uehara, "Karin sure is scary when she gets mad."

Shigeo laughed it off. "It's no problem. You guys owe me some food the next time we have a soccer game though."

"Again? You always ask for food," complained Toba. "Don't you have any money for food yourself?"

"Hey, now," Shigeo said, defending himself, "I'm trying to save up."

Toba rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but hey! How about we have a game later on after school? Does that sound good to you guys?"

All of them agreed to it and decided to meet at the soccer field.

"Cool," Toujoin said, "and then Usaka can bring you your food, Shigeo."

"But why do I have to bring him food again," exclaimed Usaka.

"Because your mom makes the best food," Uehara retaliated.

Usaka shook his head. "I bet you anything that Yuzu's cooking is the best!"

The guys grew silent for a while then nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah...," Shigeo said, "But I eat there all the time, so bring on the food!"

Toujoin, Uehara, and Toba laughed at the expense of Uehara. This time, they didn't have to worry about bringing food for Shigeo, but they knew that the next time they had a game, one of them had to.

:(:):(:):(:):

The game was tied 3-3 and each team needed one more point in order to win. It was Karin, Toujoin, and Usaka against Shigeo, Toba, and Uehara with Usaka and Uehara as goalies.

Toujoin dribbled the ball towards the goal while keeping Toba at bay. Once he was within shooting range, he prepared himself to kick the ball, but stumbled when Shigeo stole the ball.

As fast as he can, Shigeo made his way down towards the other end of the field with Toba guarding him, making sure that no one steals it from them. Unbeknownst to them, Karin skidded across the field, taking the ball with her. She then kicked the ball towards Toujoin, who was at a fair distance, and he dribbled his way towards the goal.

With Shigeo and Toba trying to get to him, he kicked the ball with all his strength and watched as it whizzed past Uehara's head and made a goal.

"Yes!"

Toujoin pumped his fist in the air and was soon greeted with pats and happy yells from his teammates.

"That was an awesome shot, Toujoin! Great job," exclaimed Karin.

"Yeah," agreed Usaka, "you did great."

Soon, Shigeo, Toba, and Uehara made their way towards the winning team and greeted them.

"Hoor-rah. You won," Shigeo said with false enthusiasm. Then he looked over at Usaka. "Now can I have my food?"

At the reminder of this, he sighed and led him over towards the bleachers where they kept their things. As the food was being exchanged, Karin felt a sudden twitch in her hand.

"What...?"

"Hey, Kurosaki," Toba called, "how come you're twitching?"

Toujoin and Uehara turned their attention at Karin and noticed that her hand was twitching.

"I don't know," Karin replied. She stared at her hand, thinking that this way it'll stop, but it just continued on shaking.

"You don't think there's something wrong with you, is there?" Uehara asked.

Offended, Karin yelled, "I'm pretty sure that I am fine!"

Scared of the suddenly violent girl, Uehara hid behind Toujoin.

"S-sure. O-oh-okay."

Irritated that something else went wrong today, Karin decided to head on home. She didn't want to stick around and see what else would happen to her.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Karin mumbled, and she began to make her way home.

Not too long after she left, Shigeo and Usaka joined Toba, Toujoin, and Uehara.

"Hey, where did Karin go?" Shigeo asked.

Toba replied, "She went home. Uehara got her mad so she left."

"By herself?"

"We're all here aren't we?" Uehara answered.

"Stupid." Shigeo then hit him upside the head and left to catch up with Karin before anything happens to her.

As he ran along the sidewalk towards the Kurosaki household, he saw a lone figure up ahead carrying nothing but a school bag with them.

"Karin!" Shigeo yelled.

Karin stopped where she was and waited for him to catch up to her. Once he reached her, he scolded her.

"You know you're not supposed to walk alone at night."

She raised an eyebrow at him, both knowing that she wasn't going to listen.

"Hey, not unless you're with me," Shigeo finished with a toothy-grin.

Karin then rolled her eyes at him but she smiled.

"You're such a loser," she said.

"But I'm your loser," he responded.

"Yuck." Karin then laughed at the hurt look that Shigeo was wearing, but he soon laughed along with her, glad that he was able to make her smile.

"So," he started, "Mind if I have dinner with you guys?"

Karin hit him. "Stupid. You always have dinner with us whether or not I say so."

"True, true. Well," He stepped in front of her and squatted. "Then climb on."

She gave him a look that told him that she would never ride on his back, so he sighed and got back up.

"Fine," he said resignedly, "but I get to hold your hand."

Karin laughed at his stupidity, but agreed to it anyways, grabbing hold of his hand as they walked their way towards her house.

* * *

**Hello there, everyone. Well, I am taking up the challenge on TheMuseBunny where I... I honestly don't feel like explaining, hahah. Just check it out on my profile. I had the link set up. Also, don't worry about ADEaaBB. I've got that covered.**

**Well, tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Catching On

**Hello, there. Well, I just wanted to note that Shigeo and the other four soccer friends are all from Bleach. Originally, Shigeo is Sado's friend in the series/manga. As for the plot, it was an idea I got from watching a movie in Health Science. ...And I'll start putting up disclaimers, which I already should be doing. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

It has been two weeks since Karin's horrible day. Although things have gotten better since then, Karin continued on tripping over things and twitching on unexpected times. She couldn't help but feel aggravated about these unusual occurrences. There had never been a period in her life where she had been a klutz or a twitcher, but she's both of those labels now apparently.

Then much to her utter annoyance, Toba had been keeping track of how long he hasn't been sick. Out of the entire group, Toba is the one that falls sick all the time so it's understandable that he would challenge himself to see how long he could last without being sick; nevertheless, he was infuriating her with his "Kurosaki, it's been 15 days!" or "Kurosaki, I think I've become immune to the sickness!" It was only a matter of time before he comes and bugs her about it again.

"Hey, Kurosaki!"

Karin, who had been wondering around aimlessly at the park, turned around to see Toba running towards her.

"Well, speak of the devil." Karin thought.

She waited for him to catch up to her, and when he did, he bent over to try to catch his breath. Once he did, Toba stood up with a huge grin on his face.

"What is it now?" Karin asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I haven't been sick in a whole month!" Toba exclaimed. "This is cause for celebration!"

Karin gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously? You want to celebrate just because you haven't been sick for a month?" Toba nodded earnestly.

She sighed in response. "Sure, sure. Just make sure we don't end up getting called by the cops again." Karin told him in a teasing voice.

"But the guys had pantsed me that day!" Toba exclaimed.

Karin laughed. "I know. I just like reminding you of that day." Toba glared at her as she started to laugh again.

Inbetween laughs, Karin said in a mocking tone, "Let it die, dear. Just... let it die."

He rolled his eyes in response. "You guys are never going to let it go, are you?" Toba asked, but he already knew the answer to the question.

"Duh," she said, and Karin slowly calmed herself down, trying to hold in her laughter for his sake.

On that day, they had been going down the aisles of the grocery store when the guys thought it'd be funny if they played a trick on him. Therefore, when Toba had turned around because he thought he heard someone calling his name, Shigeo, Usaka, Toujoin, and Uehara took that chance to pants him. During that time, the security guard happened to have walked past the aisle and saw what had taken place. The guard had threatened to call their parents, but Karin had saved them from the punishment, and he left them off with a warning. Up until now, Toba's scarred for life, and forever will be.

"Well, I'll be heading home now," Karin told him. "Yuzu told me that she needs an opinion on some changes she made on the house."

Toba nodded. "Alright, I'll see you around then."

"Mhm, and thanks for the laugh!" Karin called over her shoulder. Karin laughed again when she heard him sigh with annoyance as she walked off, heading towards her house.

:(:):(:):(:):

"What do you think of the room, Karin-chan?"

Well the first thing Karin saw was pink. While Karin's things were left alone, Yuzu had the rest of the room shaded with pink: pink bed covers, pink wallpaper, pink things cluttering the desk, and pink curtains.

At the sight of the curtains, Karin wrinkled her nose but didn't argue about it. It is her twin's turn to decorate the room.

Every school year, one of them would rearrange the way their shared room looks to their liking, and this year is Yuzu's turn, much to Karin's dislike, but she could live with it.

"Well, Yuz," Karin started, still glancing around the room. "It's very... you."

"Does that mean you like it?" Yuzu asked expectantly.

"I like it enough to tolerate it." Karin responded honestly.

Yuzu clapped her hands excitedly. "Thank you, Karin-chan!" she exclaimed, hugging her. "Now, how about some lunch?" Yuzu walked out of the room as she said this, which Karin knew was an order.

"Sure, Yuz."

Karin followed her down the stairs, but before she could even reach the landing, Karin felt her foot tensing up, causing her to collapse on the staircase. She grabbed hold of her foot, trying to hold in the pain.

"Karin-chan!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Karin saw Yuzu spun around, rushing towards her.

"What happened?" Yuzu asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Karin said inbetween gasps. "I think it's just a cramp.

As Karin rubbed her foot, the pain soon subsided. Yuzu offered Karin her hand, which Karin gladly took, and she slowly stood up. She shifted her weight side to side, trying to see if the pain would come back. Once she was sure it was gone, Karin looked up at Yuzu and gave her a confident look.

"Don't worry Yuzu. I'm sure it won't come back this time."

Yuzu just continued on examining her feet, not believing her one bit, but decided to let this incident go just once. She then sighed.

"Alright, then let's have lunch before the food goes cold."

Karin made her way towards the table as she tried to figure out why all these weird things have been happening to her. "The tripping, the twitching, her foot cramping. What else could go wrong?" Karin thought.

As she thought this, Isshin came crashing into the kitchen with a big grin on his face.

"Daddy's home!" he called out.

"Otou-san," Yuzu exclaimed as she brought out two plates of food. "I thought you weren't going to make it for lunch?"

"Ah, but, my dear daughter," Isshin said, patting Yuzu's head. "I just want to spend some time with my precious daughters. Now," Isshin glanced around the room as if he was on alert and said, "Where's my delinquent son?"

Annoyed, Karin got up from her seat and kicked him crashing into the wall.

"He went to hang out with some friends," Karin stated.

However, instead of weeping to the poster of their mother as he always did, she found the unusual silence abnormal. Karin looked at Yuzu and Isshin to find that they were both staring at her oddly, which she found even more irritating.

"What?" Karin yelled.

Isshin gave her a puzzled look. "The horse in the barn is eating your socks?"

"What?" Karin yelled again, however Isshin continued to examine her, knowing that she would never say that.

"Karin-chan, could you say that again?" Yuzu asked nervously.

Karin gave her a questioning look at her nervousness, but repeated the words nevertheless.

"He went to hang out with some friends." Karin repeated confusedly.

It was then that she noticed that her words were coming out slurred. Her eyes widened at this realization. She casted her eyes towards the floor, not wanting to see her family's expressions, with her mind bewildered.

"What's happening to me?" Karin thought apprehensively.

Before she could think more into it, Isshin spoke to her in a tone of voice that seemed so uncharacteristic for her animated father.

"Karin, why don't you follow me to the clinic?"

She automatically knew that it wasn't a suggestion. Karin followed him to the clinic part of their home with Yuzu watching them with worried eyes.

As soon as they got into the empty clinic, Isshin went to the only computer at the front desk, sat down on the chair, and pulled up the internet.

"Now, Karin, tell me what other symptoms you've been having." Isshin said.

"Well, I've been tripping and twitching at first. That wasn't fun. Then just now, my foot cramped." Karin finished listing.

While Isshin typed away on the computer, Karin mulled over her thoughts and began to wonder if she was going to end up like those handicapped people. She definitely didn't want to end up like them.

Suddenly, Karin heard her father intake a sharp breath of air, causing her to turn her attention to him.

"What is it, Otou-san?"

He turned around in his chair and stared at her with a look that gave her an unsettling feeling.

"It's not possible." Karin heard him whisper.

Karin started to feel irritated being left in the dark. She wanted to know what was going on, what was happening to her.

"Hey, Otou-san," Karin exclaimed. "What's ha-?"

"Let's go to the doctor." Isshin said briefly as he stood up from his seat and headed towards the door.

Karin gave him an incredulous look while following him out. "You are a doctor." Karin pointed out.

Right when she said this, Karin had to stop herself from walking before she crashed into him as he turned around, giving her a stern look.

"Karin, I'm a doctor, not a doctor in training!" Isshin told her firmly. "But I should know when I should turn to another doctor for help." Karin sighed but nodded her head in understanding then watched him as he walked out of the clinic doors swiftly.

At that moment, she knew that everything in her life was about to change once she took a step outside of the clinic. Karin couldn't help but feel a bit scared for herself, but at the same time, she knew she had to be brave for everybody. She wouldn't stand for people to be worried over her. She had to be strong.

For them.

:(:):(:):(:):

Karin stared at the sign in sheet as she stood there in the waiting room, not wanting to be here. She wanted nothing more than to be outside at that moment playing soccer with the guys, not at the doctor's office as if there was something wrong with her.

However, she knew she couldn't deny the fact that something is wrong with her. On any other day, she would have ignored it. Why? Because she's Kurosaki Karin. She's always healthy.

Soon, Karin was then pulled out of her thoughts when the receptionist spoke to her.

"Uhm, excuse me. Aren't you going to sign in?"

Karin growled at him and said, "I'll sign when I want to sign. Don't push me!"

The receptionist nodded his head vigorously as he cowered back in fear. Then he watched her nervously as Karin scribbled her name onto the sign in sheet.

"There! Happy?"

Karin then slammed the pen onto the countertop and marched her way towards an open seat next to Isshin. She crossed her arms, mumbling to herself about how everything is out to get her.

Isshin laughed. "Now, now, my dear daughter, Daddy will protect you!" He then stood up in his chair and positioned himself into a fighting stance as if to fend of anyone that would hurt Karin. Annoyed by his actions, Karin punched him behind his shins, causing him to topple onto the floor.

"Quiet down, Otou-san, before you have us kicked out of here!" Karin whispered to him harshly, glancing around the room to see that everybody was staring at them. Although, she knew wholeheartedly that he was trying to cheer her up.

Before she could excuse her father, Karin heard one of the nurses from behind the counter tsking.

"Wow, he is such a waste of good looks and toned muscles." Karin heard the nurse whisper to another.

Karin shot her head up in their direction to see the other nurse nodding her head but stop when she saw the furious girl glaring at her.

"Excuse me?" Karin screeched.

Luckily for them, the receptionist called out in a shaky voice, "E-excuse m-me. Kurosaki Karin c-can see the d-doctor n-n-now."

Even as this was said, Karin continued to glare at the two nurses until Isshin went over to her, pushing her forward to the Doctor's office.

:(:):(:):(:):

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Karin and Isshin had been sitting in a room with a bed and two chairs, along with some other equipment, waiting for the doctor to come in. When they did, they looked towards the door to see the doctor walking into the room with a kind smile on her face.

"Unohana Retsu-san," Isshin cried out at the sight of her. "It's an honor to meet Japan's famous doctor."

Unohana chuckled as Karin proceeded to punch him on the shoulder. "Otou-san!" Although it came out rather slurred.

Unohana noticed this and looked at Karin with calculating eyes. She looked over at Isshin, who was nursing his bruised shoulder, and caught his attention.

"What's the problem?" Unohana repeated the question, not without glancing back at Karin with curious eyes.

Isshin nodded his head and told her. Karin watched them as words were being exchanged, listening to every detail to figure out what may be happening to her. When Isshin told Unohana what he diagnosed, he whispered it to her, to which she nodded in agreement.

What shocked Karin was when Isshin pulled back and saw that pained look on his face and tears forming in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Isshin asked yet knowing that it was a futile task.

Unohana nodded her head. "Yes, I'm sorry," she told him sincerely. "I rarely ever come across this, but as a doctor, I should know not to ignore the signs for we may be able to extend one's life."

"Extend one's life...?" Karin looked up at her father with fear that she didn't bother hiding. "Otou-san, what's going on?"

Instead of answering her question, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a tearful smile. "I'll tell you when we get home."

He then turned his attention back to Unohana, bowing as he said, "Thank you for your time, Unohana-san."

She shook her head. "It's no problem at all. Come back any time."

Isshin nodded his head, making his way to the door as Karin stood up to go after him. However, before they left, Unohana called out to Karin.

"Yes?" Karin asked.

"Here you go." Unohana said, offering her some candy she had pulled from her pocket as if it was tradition for her to give it to a kid after a doctor's visit.

"No, thank you," Karin told her quizzically staring at the candy.

Unohana shook her head, urging her to take it. "No, no. Here," and she pushed it in her hand. "Just think of it as a parting gift. We'll be seeing each other again." she finished with a smile.

"Uhm, okay then." Karin said, putting the candy into her pocket. "Thanks."


	3. Once More

**So I just want to note their ages. Yuzu, Karin, and the rest of her friends are 14, Toushiro is 15, and Ichigo is 19. I would just like to say that I did some proper research this time(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

It was already three in the afternoon by the time Karin and Isshin returned from the doctor's office. Both were sitting in the empty clinic, which Isshin had closed for the rest of the day, in the midst of their thoughts, sulking.

Karin watched her father with her befuddled mind as he busied himself with cleaning the work station. As soon as they had gotten in the clinic, Isshin told her what was going on, short and simple without sugarcoating it. She's sick. Sick from what? An incurable disease. It's as simple as it sounds, but the details she had to learn to accept.

The sound of the front door opening caused both Karin and Isshin to look up, only to see Shigeo peering in from the cracked door.

"Hey," Shigeo greeted, "Yuzu told me that she heard noises here and thought it'd be you two. Mind if I come in?"

At the entrance of the new occupant, Karin saw Isshin change into his animated-self.

"Of course you can!" Isshin wailed. "As Karin-chan's boyfriend, you are always welcomed!" He then rushed over towards Shigeo and pulled him inside, pushing the young boy over to an empty seat next to Karin.

"Now," Isshin said as he clapped his hands together, "let me step outside so you two lovebirds can talk." He then slipped out the back door that led to the other part of the house, leaving the two with only the company of the other, obviously wanting to leave.

:(:):(:):(:):

In the kitchen, Yuzu was busy cutting fruit and placing them in a fruit bowl, ready for them to be served. She had been worried during the time Isshin and Karin were away, and as time flew by, worry turned into anxiety with the desperation to know what was going on. So in order to keep herself busy, Yuzu had started to make fruit salad, hence the fact that she was cutting fruit.

Before continuing, Yuzu readjusted her hair by pulling her bangs back and putting on a hairpin. She then walked over towards the pantry and pulled out a watermelon. Yuzu then carried it over to the counter and positioned it to be cut.

At the sudden sound of a door opening, which was followed by the sound of footsteps, Yuzu looked up to see Ichigo, followed by a boy that was three-fourths his height with a look of indifference.

Yuzu brightened at the sight of her brother. "Ichi-nii, you're home," she stated, wiping her hands on the apron she is wearing as she walked over to the two. She then glanced over at the guest with a questioning look, which the boy understood automatically.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," he said.

Yuzu nodded her head, giving him a welcoming smile. "I'm Kurosaki Yuzu. It's nice to meet you."

Toushiro nodded his head and said, "Thank you."

Then a sudden thought ran across her mind, causing her to look at Ichigo with confusion. "Ichi-nii, I didn't know you hang out with people still in high school."

Ichigo laughed at this as Toushiro crossed his arms in annoyance. "Yuz, you don't understand," Ichigo choked out, trying to calm down. "He is in college. Can you believe that? This kid is so smart!" Ichigo exclaimed. "We have the same history, English, and science class. All advanced! Isn't that right, Toushiro?"

"That's Hitsugaya to you." he said gruffly, obviously tired of hearing the same praises every time he is introduced. Toushiro then noticed the awed look Yuzu was giving him, causing him to sigh, knowing what she was going to say next.

"Wow, Hitsugaya-kun," Yuzu exclaimed, "You must be a genius to have skipped so many grades!"

He accepted the complement by nodding his head. Toushiro then turned to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, where is your room?" Toushiro asked.

"Huh? Why?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

Toushiro shook his head in irritation, but controlled the level of his tone. "So we could start on our project."

At the sudden mention of a project, this perked Yuzu's curiosity. "What's your project over?"

"The different kind of obelisks," Ichigo told her, "and I know it's going to be ridiculously hard!"

Toushiro rolled his eyes, which neither of the two noticed.

"Oh, I see... How about I bring these fruits to you two later after I chop up the watermelon?" Yuzu suggested.

Ichigo nodded his head. "That'd be great, Yuzu. Thanks"

"Thank you," Toushiro said.

Yuzu smiled. "No problem."

Ichigo and Toushiro then started to make their way towards the stairs with Ichigo leading the way. However, before they were able to start climbing the staircase, there was a sound of rushing footsteps. Ichigo, Toushiro, and Yuzu looked up, only to see Isshin.

"Otou-san," Yuzu said surprised.

"Yuzu, Ichigo, Karin has..." Isshin trailed off when he saw Toushiro. "Oh, we have a visitor! Welcome to our home, visitor!" Toushiro raised an eyebrow, noticing the sudden change in the man, but thought nothing of it.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," Toushiro told him.

Isshin laughed. "Fits you well," he told him, earning him a growl from Toushiro, which Isshin ignored. "Kurosaki Isshin at your service. Now, what brings you here to our home, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"We have a project to do." Toushiro told him as he looked over at Ichigo, but the orange-haired boy seemed to have ignored him.

"Toushiro, could you wait for me upstairs? I need to talk with my dad." Ichigo said, not even taking his eyes off Isshin as he said this.

Toushiro glanced back and forth between both father and son and then looked over at Yuzu, who was now holding a look of anxiety. Whatever it is that they wanted to know, must have been about what Isshin was about to say before he saw him. He nodded his head in understanding and climbed up the stairs.

Once he reached the landing, one look down the hall and Toushiro realized that Ichigo never told him which room belonged to him, and he didn't want to be rude and search for his room, so Toushiro started to make his way back down. However, he stopped when he heard them talking.

"No, Otou-san. She cannot be sick." Toushiro heard Ichigo say. "Karin's never sick! There must be some mistake."

"Ichi-nii, calm down," came Yuzu's quivering voice, and by the sound of it, Toushiro was able to tell that she was crying.

Although Toushiro couldn't see, Ichigo nodded his head then said, "Otou-san, what kind of proof is there that shows that Karin is sick? I come home every day and she always looks healthy!"

Even though he knew that he shouldn't listen, Toushiro couldn't help but pay attention to every word that was exchanged.

"Ichigo," came the sound of Isshin's voice, "there have been signs of this disease that Karin now has. Twitching, tripping, cramping, and slurring her words, these are early symptoms."

"Are you sure? Have you gone to another doctor?" Ichigo argued.

"Yes," Isshin said briefly.

Filled with anger and disbelief, Ichigo stomped his way up the stairs, but was startled when he saw Toushiro standing by the stairway.

"You never told me where your room was," Toushiro defended.

Ichigo nodded, but scratched his head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that."

He shook his head. "It's fine. Why don't we get started on that project now?" Toushiro suggested.

"Right," agreed Ichigo. "This way," and Toushiro followed him.

:(:):(:):(:):

After Isshin left, Shigeo and Karin talked. They took the time to catch up with what they missed from their time apart, although, there wasn't much to be said. Soon the two fell into silence, one that Karin had wanted to avoid.

Ever since she found out about what's happening to her, she always thought about Shigeo and their relationship, and because of this disease, Karin knew things were going to have to change. She didn't want to burden him with this, so Karin had prepared herself to tell him that it was time to let go.

Karin faced Shigeo, who looked at ease and carefree, and knew that she didn't want to take that away from him. She had to break things off, so Karin just told him straight out.

"Shigeo?"

The boy looked over at Karin with a questioning look. "Yes?"

Karin closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and told him. "I don't think we should be together anymore."

When she opened her eyes, Karin saw the hurt in his eyes, which she tried to ignore.

"Why?" Shigeo asked.

"We're... different now, so I might as well end this now than later."

He gave her a confused look. "So? I don't care. We have our difficulties. We have our differences. That's what makes a couple."

Karin shook her head. "That's not it," she told him. Karin didn't want to tell him in fear that he would look down on her and laugh. He would then leave her for what she now is, disabled, and he would shun her, pushing her away from his life.

Shigeo gave her a look. "Then what is it?"

She started to struggle with her words, not knowing exactly what to tell him. "Shigeo... it's that... it came to a point where we became... unsuitable for each other."

"We're different." Shigeo responded, summing up what he was just told.

Karin nodded her head. "Then how are we different?" he asked her. He expected her to tell him bluntly, as she always did; however, he watched her as she continued on making an effort on what to say, which made him surprised.

"I just don't think we should be together." Karin finally told him, hoping that he would just take that as an answer and leave, but he stayed seated, wanting a better answer.

He shook his head. "Why?"

"Because we shouldn't," Karin reasoned.

"Why shouldn't we," Shigeo replied with a loud voice, getting irritated at the vague answers.

"Because I don't want you," Karin yelled back, angry that he isn't backing down.

"And why not," he shot back.

"We're different," Karin repeated.

Shigeo stood up angrily, throwing his hands in the air. "How are we different? What's the difference between you and me?"

Karin got off her chair and glared up at him. "What is the difference between you and me? I'll tell you what it is! You're a guy who can live your damn life without worrying about anything, and I'm a cripple."

He gave her a quizzical look. "This is the last thing I expected to hear you say." Shigeo whispered, searching for any sign that showed she was crippled.

Karin stayed silent as she watched him, her heart beating furiously, waiting for him to speak, waiting for him to reject her, and cast her aside. However, she was thrown off-guard when he said, "Is this your way of breaking up with me?"

She stared at him with wide eyes, furious that he would ever think that she was like that.

"No, you dumbass," Karin yelled furiously, "You should know that I wouldn't do that!" She breathed heavily, feeling her breath fading, but she wouldn't back down from this argument.

"I think you should leave now, Shigeo."

He shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's wrong," he urged.

Karin glared at him, ignoring his demand. "Fine, then I'll just leave."

She turned around and headed for the back door, but tripped and found herself falling forward. Karin expected for a pair of arms to catch her, but instead, landed up onto the floor. She ignored the pain that surged through her and looked to see what had tripped her. Karin growled when she saw the lace of her shoe untied.

"Karin, are you okay?" Shigeo asked, rushing towards her as she stumbled to stand up.

"Leave me alone." Karin whispered harshly, but he ignored her while he placed a hand on her shoulder to support her. Although, Karin shook his hand off and yelled at him.

"What part of 'Leave me alone' did you not understand?"

She then turned around and ran from the room, leaving Shigeo bewildered.

Karin ran through the kitchen and up the stairs, ignoring Yuzu's surprised calls. As she climbed the stairs, she felt her legs starting to give up on her, but she willed herself to keep going.

Before she reached the landing, Karin felt herself falling again. She expected to meet the ground again, but was surprised that someone caught her. Karin looked up to see the same boy that caught her at the university, and started to feel embarrassed once again.

"It's you." Karin heard him say, but she started to get back up, staring at the floor as she went.

"I'm sorry." Karin told him before running towards her room.

He looked at her intently as she shut the door to her room, which was adjacent to Ichigo's room, and came to realize that that was the girl the three Kurosakis had been talking about in the kitchen.

"She looked healthy." Toushiro thought, thinking back to the day he had knocked into her, but knew that things like this are always unexpected.

:(:):(:):(:):

It's been a week since Shigeo and Karin ever talked, and the four soccer friends grew edgy whenever they were never seen together.

One day at school, during their lunch period, Karin walked up to the roof to eat her lunch in peace. She had been spending her lunch by herself during that week with an occasional visit from Toba, Usaka, Toujoin, and Uehara, and of course, she hasn't seen Shigeo amongst her company.

Karin sighed.

She looked up and watched the clouds floating by, not touching her food. She knew that it would have come to this, and although she wasn't the least bit happy that it turned out this way, she was able to tolerate the outcome.

Soon, Karin was pulled out of her thoughts, when the roof door opened, revealing Shigeo standing at the doorway. At the sight of him, Karin pulled her legs together, wrapping her arms around them, and looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked as he made his way towards her.

"I was just wondering how you've been." Shigeo responded. "Are you feeling better?"

Karin grew angry at this. "What? You expected me to break into song and dance right away?" Karin asked him sarcastically. "Recovery is a delicate matter!"

"Although," she thought sadly, "I don't think I will anytime soon."

"Oh wow. I can't believe I forgot about that. I'm really sorry." Shigeo said sincerely.

Karin sighed. "It's alright."

She looked at him and saw in his eyes that he was torn with whether or not he wanted to be with her or just leave, so she made it simple for him.

"Shigeo, how about we just be friends?" Karin suggested.

The boy felt guilty, knowing the position she was in. He didn't want to lose her forever, so he was content on just having her as a friend.

"I would like that."


	4. Not Anymore

**Ahem, I would like to say that I've done a bit of good ol' research for anything relating to soccer in this chapter, haha.**

**hime sama: Yeah. I guess it'll be like 1 Litre of Tears, although it was never my intention to do so, and sorry for the late reply. I kinda forgot. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**

"Now class, before I let you guys go, I thought that I'd show you two pictures that I've found, which I thought are interesting," proclaimed the teacher, as she pulled them out.

It was the last class period of the day, and Karin couldn't be any happier to get out. It has been several weeks since the first signs of her disease, and she was able to hide it for that long until she had another foot cramp.

She had been walking down the halls during their free period when she collapsed. Luckily, for her, Shigeo was with her at the time so he was able to guide her back to the classroom.

Karin sighed, ignoring the sounds of her classmates laughing as they made side comments about the picture. She looked out of the window hoping that, even if her day didn't go the way she liked it, tonight would go well because tonight is the soccer finals.

It had been a rigorous season, but her team was able to pull through and reach that far. As team captain, Karin made their training hard and backbreaking. Nevertheless, the training paid off.

"Okay, okay," breathed the teacher as she tried to calm herself down. "What about this?" She held up a picture of a monk hiding in a cellar with a rifle in his hand. At the sight of this, the classroom was filled with laughter again.

"Isn't that a bit too contradicting," a student gasped inbetween laughs.

"That's just too much," another student cried.

Soon the bell rang, signaling for the end of the school day. The teacher called to them over the chatter, reminding them of their homework as they left. As the size of the class began to dwindle down, Karin was one of the last few remaining students in the classroom as she slowly gathered her things.

When she turned around to leave, she saw her friends standing at the doorway waiting for her.

"Hurry up, Kurosaki," Uehara yelled.

"Yeah, we still need to warm up for the big game tonight," Toujoin stated.

Karin grinned at this reminder, nodding her head as she went.

"Coming!"

As soon as they got out of the school building, they had immediately started talking about the big game. They each exchanged some possible game plans and team positions, the air around them beginning to get apprehensive with every second that they talk.

"What if we lose? I can't stand to lose," Usaka thought aloud worriedly.

"Of course we're not going to lose," Toujoin interjected. "We've got Kurosaki and Shigeo, our team's best players. There is no way we could lose to those losers! Isn't that right?"

He was responded with cheers and cries of excitement as they continued their way towards the school soccer field. Karin blocked out their endless chatter as she began to second-guess their chances of winning. She didn't want or need anything to go wrong neither does she want to be the cause of them losing against the other team.

Their opposing team is ruthless. They have beaten every single team without the other even near the soccer goal even if it caused them a couple of yellow and red cards. It didn't matter to them, just as long as they win.

Karin thought long and hard. She'd need a couple of well-trained substitutes when her teammates go down and then give the names to the referee before the game starts. The question is who, who will be those substitutes?

Karin was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt an arm around her shoulders, causing her to look up to the owner of said arm.

"Ah, Karin, Karin, Karin," Shigeo tutted. "I know that face."

"What?" She gave him a look, to which he shook his head.

"It is the face of evil," he declared, earning him a slap on the back of his head.

"Stupid," Karin muttered as she rolled her eyes.

He rubbed the spot where she hit him, giving her a wounded look. "Hey, now," Shigeo started. "What did I do?"

Karin cocked her head to the side with an innocent look and told him matter-of-factly, "You were just getting on my nerves is all."

Shigeo glared at her. "Ha-ha. Very funny," he retorted. "Then why don't you enlighten me with what's on your mind, huh?"

She just shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing, telling him simply, "Substitutes," which he understood right away.

Out of the whole team, both Karin and Shigeo knew their opponent's true colors as to not worry the others, so looking for the right people has to be their main priority at the moment. Why they haven't done so earlier was because they never thought of it before.

He nodded his head. "I'll try to find some people before the game."

"Alright, and I'll do the sa-"

_BEEP, BEEP! _"Karin-chan, yoo-hoo!" _BEEP, BEEP!_

Karin sighed as she turned around to see Isshin in the car, grinning and still honking the horn.

Shigeo chuckled. "Why is he here?"

She shook her head in annoyance. "I forgot that I have a doctor's appointment," Karin told him, more to herself though. "I'll see you guys later," she called out to them as she jogged her way towards the car.

"Alright, but hurry back," Toba responded before turning back to what the four were discussing.

"Yeah, you don't want to miss the game," Usaka added.

"I won't!"

:(:):(:):(:):

Karin was sitting on the floor of the doctor's office with her legs crossed with Unohana sitting across from her.

At the moment, Unohana was running through some physical exercises to see how fast the disease was spreading throughout her body. They have already done exercises for her arms, which they've found no problem with so now they're working with her legs.

"Now, Karin-chan, I want you to try to get up from the position you are in now," Unohana told her calmly.

Karin watched her as Unohana got up from her criss-cross position to which she followed suit, but when she began to get up, Karin only found herself falling onto the floor again. Startled, she picked herself up again, but she stumbled over her legs, causing her to collapse again.

She willed herself not to give in, but every time she began to get up, Karin would only find herself back on the floor.

Karin looked up at Unohana with a frustrated look to which she nodded her head to.

"It seems that it has spread to your legs," Unohana stated as she offered Karin her hand, which she took. "I would suggest that you begin on relying on other equipment. Although you don't fall as much now, over the course of the days to come, you might find yourself starting to have a difficult time moving around."

Karin turned her head away from her, glaring at the wall. What had she done to deserve this? Everything that she had planned to do in the future that had seemed close to her grasped just slipped away out of reach. Her dream to be a soccer star, a plan to travel around the world, and maybe, just maybe, she could of have a family.

Isshin, who had been standing in the doorway, moved towards Karin, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He bowed and told Unohana, "Thank you for your time."

"It's no problem at all." She smiled at them, and then looked over at Karin. "Oh, and I have something for you." Unohana walked behind her desk, opening a mini refrigerator that was kept hidden.

"Here you go." Unohana offered her a wrapped up treacle tart, which Karin took with confusion.

"Uhm, thank you."

Unohana repeated her words from earlier, "It's no problem at all."

:(:):(:):(:):

Back in the Kurosaki household, Yuzu was in the kitchen, humming to herself as she prepared snacks that'll be eaten while at the game. Once she finished, she glanced up at the clock to see it to be 5:45, to which she decided to tell Ichigo to start getting ready to leave.

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu called out as she walked towards the living room. "We're going to be leaving soon."

Ichigo, who was hard at work on another project with Toushiro to whom he was partnered up with again, glanced up at Yuzu and nodded his head.

"Alright, thanks, Yuz," Ichigo told her. He then turned to Toushiro, who had given him a questioning look. "Sorry, Toushiro, but Karin has a soccer game tonight, and I don't want to miss this. Her team made it to the finals!" Toushiro saw Ichigo smile proudly at the thought of his sister making it that far. "You're welcome to watch the game with us."

"Really," Toushiro asked. It has been a long time since he had watched a soccer game, let alone play. It would be rather refreshing to watch.

Ichigo, having mistaken Toushiro's reply as a no, told him, "You don't have to go if you don't want to," but Toushiro shook his head.

"No, I'll go. I want to watch."

Ichigo grinned, patting him on the back. "That's great, Toushiro, because it's not something you'd want to miss out."

Toushiro growled. "That's Hitsugaya to you."

Before Ichigo could respond, there was the sound of the front door opening and closing, causing both boys to look up to see Karin in her school uniform rushing up the stairs. They looked at each other with confusion as they listened to the sounds of her footsteps moving across the floor.

Soon, Karin came hurrying down the stairs, now in her soccer uniform, tying her mid-back length hair up. She then glanced around the room as walked back and forth, retrieving the needed equipment that she needs.

"Where are those group formation notes," Toushiro heard her mutter as she walked pasted him towards a nearby cabinet. At this, he looked over at the coffee table where he had found them earlier when Ichigo and he were working on their project.

Toushiro picked them up, looking over the details and finding no flaw in them. Just by looking at them, he is able to assume that she was the team captain, which impressed him.

"Here," Toushiro said. Karin looked up to see that he was holding it and walked over to him to get it.

"Thank you, uhm..." Karin had to hold back a blush from embarrassment for not even knowing his name. She has seen him around the house a couple of times before, but she had never associated with him before.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." He chuckled, realizing as well that they haven't been introduced before.

"Karin," she replied, cocking her head to the side as if she was calculating him.

When she noticed him shifting uncomfortably under her gaze, Karin realized that she had been staring at him for too long. She shifted her gaze towards another object, glancing up at the clock. Her eyes then widened at the time.

"Dammit," Karin cursed. "I need to leave." She then placed her notes into her gym bag and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you guys at the game," Karin called out, "And maybe you, too, Toushiro."

:(:):(:):(:):

It was half-time and the team's 15 minutes are almost up. They all huddled together, trying to come up with a game plan.

Although Karin's plans have worked well, the other team wouldn't have been able to steal the ball back if they hadn't caused a couple of fouls, which caused some of her teammates to be replaced with their substitutes.

Karin had a couple of narrow escapes that would have resorted for her to using her substitute, but she pushed herself to keep moving forward. She wasn't even going to let some disease or her father, who didn't want her to be in the game, stop her from winning the finals.

Shigeo, who had been trying to encourage the team members and raise their spirits, shouted, "Come on, guys! We can do it! We just need to stay focus and not lose sight of the goal. No pun intended." He then chuckled at his own joke.

Toba, who had been benched from an arm injury muttered, "Why is it that you're so energetic while I feel like dying?"

Otonashi, who is Uehara's, nodded. "Yeah, we're already trying as hard as we can."

"And I've gotten out of shape since the last time I've played," interjected Rui, Toba's replacement. He then grabbed his non-existent fat and cried, "Look! Look at all that blubber. I disgust myself."

"Yeah," Usaka scoffed, look at Rui. "We wouldn't want to lose because of you, Fatty."

"Who are you calling a fatty, Fatty," Rui shot back unintelligently, and soon every one of them started arguing with each other, trying to best the other.

Karin sighed aggravatingly, rolling her eyes. "I am surrounded by morons," she thought with annoyance before yelling, "I would do anything to get some peace and quiet around here. Anything, I swear!"

They quickly quieted down, not wanting to upset their captain, but not before Rui and Usaka glared at each other before turning their attention towards her.

"Now," Karin began as she stared each of them down. "I know there is a lot of tension, and that isn't going to help us win this. What we need is a plan."

She waved her hand for them to huddle as she told them what to do. When they heard the whistle blow, signaling for the end of half time, their worried expressions were replaced with hope and excitement.

"Now are you guys ready," Karin asked, pumping her fist in the air.

She was met with loud cheers from her teammates, causing her to grin widely.

"Then let's go!"

:(:):(:):(:):

Back in the stands, Toushiro watched what had taken place on the sidelines. He smirked, feeling rather impressed.

He had seen their worried expressions, and he too would have grown apprehensive if he was against the other team, but with just a couple of words, Karin was able to lift their spirits up.

"No wonder she's the captain," Toushiro mused as he watched them make their way across the field. "She's a very supportive, headstrong girl."

:(:):(:):(:):

Back on the field, the two teams seemed to be having a face-off. Karin had warned her team not to be fazed by their taunting, but that didn't mean that they couldn't glare.

"'Ey!"

Karin shifted her eyes to the other team's captain. Once he got her attention, he smirked.

"Listen carefully. Can you hear that?"

She rolled her eyes, turning her eyes back towards the referee, who had signaled for the game to begin.

"Yeah," Karin remarked as she took the ball from the startled boy. "It's the sound of me beating your ass."

Angered, he ran after Karin, who had dribbled towards the goal. He saw that she had passed it to another teammate, but he ignored it as he crashed into her, causing her to collapse.

**So, I'm sure you guys are getting annoyed with not knowing what the disease is, so how about guessing what disease Karin has. While I'm at it, wanna take a guess on who Karin chose as her substitute?(:**

**Reviews are much appreciated!  
**


	5. Startling

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

The whistle blew as uproar grew in the crowd and on the field as everybody watched Karin falling to the ground. The other team cackled as Karin's team rushed over towards her.

"Karin," Shigeo shouted as he ran to her. "Are you all right?"

"No, you twit," Karin breathed heavily while grasping her knee, holding in the pain.

Shigeo sighed. "Usaka," he called, looking towards the boy, "help me get Karin off the field." He placed her arm around his shoulders as Usaka came over and did the same. Soon they were making their way towards the bleachers where they saw the rest of the team looking distraught at the loss of their captain.

"Kurosaki," came the cries of her team once they reached the bleachers.

"Kurosaki," her coach called. "You did great out there. Take a good well-earned rest."

Karin smiled at him. "Thanks coach," she said as she took a seat with the help of Shigeo and Usaka.

Once she was settled, the referee jogged over towards the coach and told him, "You've got five minutes to get your substitute ready."

The coach nodded. "Alright, thanks," he said before glancing over his clipboard.

"Oh, no," cried Rui. "Karin doesn't have a substitute! She never needed one before but now that we do, we don't!" He continued while pacing back and forth. "We're going to lose. We're going to die!"

Usaka shook his head. "Oh, good lord," he grumbled. "He's lost it!"

Rui heard this and rounded up at him. "What? Do you not care for our team," he asked. "We're going to lose!"

"You need to cool off a bit," Usaka told him as he rolled his eyes.

Rui scoffed. "Yeah, right. What we need right now is this," and he took out a charm from his pocket, showing it to Usaka.

"What is that," Usaka asked. "Trash?"

"No, do you know how long it took to make this," Rui yelled in response. "This is our good luck charm."

Usaka sighed, shaking his head. "That looks more like trash to me."

The two continued to bicker with one another as the coach tried to break off the fight. While the team was distracted, Karin waved her hand, catching Shigeo's attention.

"I want you to go to the stands and get the substitute," Karin told him over the chatter. "Hopefully, he's here tonight."

Shigeo shook his head. "I don't think I need to do that," he stated, looking over Karin's shoulder.

At this, Karin turned around in her seat to see Ichigo running down the stairs of the stands, followed by Toushiro. As they got closer, Karin was able to see that Ichigo looked furious at what had taken place. She then looked behind him to see that Toushiro seemed upset at what happened as well.

"Are you alright," Ichigo asked.

Karin sighed. "Yes, Ichi-nii, I'm fine," she told him. "I just need to rest."

He looked at her doubtingly but decided not to argue with her. "Alright, then who's going to sub for you?"

Karin then smirked slyly, looking over at Toushiro, who had been listening to the conversation. One look at this, and he knew she did.

Toushiro sighed. "It's me, isn't it," but he knew he didn't have to ask even when she nodded her head.

He then shook his head. "No wonder you're captain," Toushiro said, causing Karin to laugh.

Toushiro then glanced over the welter of anxious faces that her teammates held and then looked at Karin's bruised knee. Just one look at her bruise, and he knew that he had to help.

"Well," Toushiro sighed, "It can't be help." At this the team cheered while Karin grinned, tossing him an extra uniform.

With uniform in hand, Toushiro jogged over to the locker room to change. When he returned, Toushiro was now wearing a red uniform.

He jogged his way back to them. "Alright, so what do I do," Toushiro asked.

Karin grinned at his willingness to help. "Well you've pretty much see what they can do," she told him. "Just keep an eye on their sub. I'm pretty sure that he's going to put up a fight as well."

He nodded his head in confirmation. "Leave everything to me," he told her, before walking over towards the rest of the team where their coach was giving them a pep talk.

Karin watched him leave, feeling relief take over as she smiled to herself. However, this was caught by Ichigo, who moved to stand next to her.

"Ahem, so, Karin," Ichigo began, going into full brother mode. "I see that he's caught your eye."

Karin blushed from embarrassment from never having this sort of conversation with her brother.

"Ichi-nii," Karin whined. "It's nothing, so stop exaggerating!"

Ichigo chuckled. "Alright, then."

Karin shook her head, sighing as she turned her attention back at Toushiro. She watched him with keen interest as he nodded his head or when he spoke. His face was set with determination and that was something she likes in a person. Although, to her, he was a walking enigma, a mystery. There was something about him that held her interest.

She was then taken away from her thoughts when the whistle was blown, calling for the game to start. She was then startled when Toushiro looked over at her direction. He smirked at her before heading out to the field, causing Karin to blush.

Shaking her head, Karin turned her attention to her team, watching as they stood in their positions. She held her breath, hoping for the good of her team.

:(:):(:):(:):

Toushiro stood on guard as the other team made their way onto the field. Once they were in position, they waited for the whistle. While waiting, Toushiro scanned the other team's players, checking for any disadvantages they might be carrying with them.

When he scanned the player in front of him, Toushiro saw that he had been waiting for him to look his way as his smirk had grown bigger.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the midget himself," the player taunted.

Toushiro narrowed his eyes at him as he continued. He vaguely remembered him back from elementary school. What a horrible time that was.

"I remember you back when we were kids," he continued. "Mm, there were tons of rumors about you as I recall, but there was one I particularly liked."

Toushiro continued to stare at him, never breaking his glare as the boy spoke while refusing to give in to his taunting.

"Your parents didn't want you. They kicked you out of the house, letting you live in the streets." He laughed and then whispered, "You're like a baby who gets left at someone's doorstep. Nobody ever wants them or wishes for them."

At that moment, the whistle blew and the player took the ball and ran past Toushiro, who stood there in complete shock. He couldn't feel his legs any more as he felt himself going numb with memories he had pushed away.

Toushiro heard cries of help from his teammates as they tried to steal the ball from them. He pushed his legs to go forward, but couldn't continue on.

In the stands, he listened to the crowd roaring, however, he was able to hear one voice stand out from the crowd.

"Toushiro, you can do it! Toushiro!"

He looked up towards the bleachers to see Karin waving at him. Toushiro took in her bright, encouraging face as she continued on calling to him. He then glanced down at her bruised and remembered what he was supposed to do.

With determination set, he ran down the field in full speed, listening to the cries of surprise from the opposing stands as he stole the ball from the startled boy.

:(:):(:):(:):

It had been two days since that soccer game took place. It was a close game, but in the end, Karin's team won full victory.

She remembered how Toushiro scored the winning goal. He had done a back flip, kicking the ball into the net in the process. Karin had practiced that move to do for that game and even had the formations set in her notes. It was obvious that he had taken a look at her notes somehow. She had been mad at first for taking her signature move before she even got to use it, but soon got over it when she realized that he had been in a tight spot with the opposing team rounding up at him.

Karin thought of how he looked jumping into the air and then landing onto the ground gracefully. She had never been so amazed in her life.

Then upon coming home that night, Karin had been reminded of her disease when her family fretted over her bruise and how it might hasten the spread.

The raven-haired girl shook her head as she slowly made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen for a snack. When she reached her destination, Karin was greeted by the sight of Isshin wearing a hairnet as he made a sandwich.

"Oi, Ol' Goat Chin," Karin called as she took a seat at the dining table. "Can I have one, too?"

Isshin turned his head to look at her and grinned. "Why of course my sweet, little daughter," and he pulled out extra ingredients to make another sandwich.

As he set to work, Karin huffed, holding her head up with her hand as her mind drifted.

She had finally accepted the fact that she was sick. Lou Gehrig's disease, that's what Karin has, which is otherwise known as Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, or ALS.

Karin sighed at the thought of such a disease. Her nerve cells are weakening, causing her to lose some control of her body, and without her nerves, her muscles will weaken as well. She's already had some cramps and had a few problems moving around. She doesn't need anything else to go wrong.

"Here you go, Karin-chan," Isshin sang. "I made it with love."

Instead of responding, Karin stared at it. She suddenly felt confined and decided that she wanted to walk.

Karin stood from her seat. "I lost my appetite," she told him as she made her way towards the door. "I'm going out for some fresh air."

"Wha-, um, alright then," Isshin started hesitantly while watching her slip her shoes on. "Just don't go too far."

Once Karin was out of the house, she took a deep breath of fresh air and began her walk. She didn't know where to go, so she just walked around aimlessly until she ended up at the local park.

Karin took in her surroundings as she watched small children running about, laughing cheerfully as they had their fun. She observed two children that had caught her eye as they made a moat out of sand around the castle they had built in the sand box. Then one of the two took a toy boat and pushed it around in the moat as they sang happily.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."

Karin chuckled at the sight. "Ah, so innocent," she thought.

She then began to move on, walking past the two children as they began to make another sand castle.

Soon Karin was walking down a road, one that she always takes after soccer practice has ended. She followed the railing, letting her hand glide over the rail as she went.

So deep in thought, Karin never realized that she was walking towards someone when her hand bumped against them.

She looked up at the person quickly to apologized, but then recognized the person instantly.

"Toushiro," Karin cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Toushiro turned his attention towards her, sighing deeply before he answered, "I was just thinking about some things. What about you? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Karin shrugged. "I just wanted to take a walk," she responded. Then with an afterthought, she asked, "Mind if I join you?" He shook his head to which Karin climbed over the railing to sit next to him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, taking in the view that was before them. The sun was shining high in the sky without a cloud for it to hide behind. There were signs of birds flying across the vast, endless blue as they made their way to their destination, and behind them were people walking about, doing their own thing.

Karin took a deep breath, feeling at peace. She had rarely taken the time to just sit on the railing to gaze up at the sky. She couldn't even remember the last time she was there just sitting like she is now.

Soon the silence was broken by Karin. "Hey, Toushiro?"

"Hm, what is it," he asked as he continued to stare off into the distance.

"Well," she began. "I never got to thank you for what you did the other day, so thank you."

At this, Toushiro turned his gaze away from the view so that he was now looking at Karin.

He shook his head. "No problem," Toushiro told her. Then with an afterthought, he said, "Just be sure that you at least tell me that I'm going to be your sub before the game."

Karin laughed. "Alright, it's a promise," and she was responded with a chuckled from Toushiro.

She then remembered what had taken place on the field before the game resumed between Toushiro and one of the opposing team's players. Karin remembered that look of indifference Toushiro held as the other taunted him, and then right before the whistle blew, the look on his face suddenly changed. Whatever had happened on field, it was something that she couldn't ignore, which was also eating away her curiosity.

Karin turned her head to look at Toushiro to see that he was deep in thought.

"Hey, Toushiro," Karin started.

He then turned his attention towards her. "Yeah?"

"Mm, what happened on the field between you an-," but she was cut off when a ringing sound began to play. Karin watched as Toushiro pulled out his phone and talked into it, nodding his head and responding to the person on the other end of the line.

"Alright," Toushiro spoke. "I'll be there," and he ended the call.

Toushiro then looked over at Karin. "I'm sorry, but I have to get home now," he told her as he stood up, climbing over the railing as he went.

"Oh, it's fine," Karin responded. "I should be heading home too anyways."

Toushiro watched her as she got up and climbed over the railing carefully so she wouldn't fall over. Not wanting to leave her on her own in her current condition, he asked, "Mind if I take you home?"

Karin rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he was getting at, but took in his offer.

"Sure, why not," and she smiled.

**Props to _XxCapturetheLightxX _for guessing right that Toushiro is Karin's sub, and to _XX825N12319W _for at least getting it right that what Karin has is a degenerative nerve disorder, but in this case, disease, which ALS is. With the way it progresses, it's different person to person.**

**Now with this, I shall take my leave. Thoughts? Feelings? Reviews are much appreciated!  
**


	6. Connection

**Yeah, I know that I had left some things vague in the last chapter. I have a word limit to work with and I wanted to get all the main points done, so here, I pretty much clear them up in this chapter.**

**XX825N12319W: I guess I overlooked something once again. Aha, oh well. I would have stuck with using ALS as the disease in the story, but it would have been totally different if they were older...  
**

It was early in the afternoon, and Karin was all alone in the Kurosaki household. Isshin was out of town, Ichigo went out with his friends, and Yuzu was on a date. Of course, they didn't want to leave Karin behind, but she urged them to go, telling them that she didn't want to hold them back from going about with their lives.

So here she was, sitting on the living room couch watching a cartoon show of a goose with prunes while eating a bag of chips.

Once she had been left alone, she had decided to find some things for her to do to keep herself from getting bored. Karin did her homework and finished it with ease. After that, she played some video games that Ichigo kept in his room, but soon fell bored from that. Then, just to amuse herself, Karin tried doing the chores Yuzu's always done.

Karin was able to sweep the floor, take out the trash, and clean the table, but she had problems with washing, as a result of some broken dishes, and cooking, especially with cooking. Never again will she do it again without Yuzu there to help… That is to say if she ever tries again.

Currently, as she continued watching the cartoon, Karin was waiting for the dryer to be done. It had been good so far with the washing machine. She just hoped that the rest will turn out to be good as well.

Just as the goose sighed, saying, "I think I've just lost hope for humanity," the dryer buzzed, indicating that it was done.

Karin slowly got up and made her way towards the laundry room. She pushed the door open and opened the dryer, grabbing an empty basket that she had casted away. Karin then started throwing clothes into it, not feeling quite up to the job of folding them.

When she grabbed the last of the articles, Karin did a second glance at them. She held one of them up in the air and saw that it was one of Yuzu's shirts only it had shrunken.

Karin sighed, mumbling, "And this is her favorite shirt," before throwing it in the basket with the others and slamming the dryer door shut.

She felt guilty enough for practically doing nothing around the house, especially since no one would really let her do anything on her own, so without a second thought, Karin decided to buy Yuzu another shirt. She knew she wouldn't be able to find the same exact one seeing that it was a shirt given last year, but she'll just try to make do with whatever she's able to find.

Karin, who had been already dressed to get out of the house, turned around and grabbed the "emergency" money that Isshin had given her before he left. Karin then called for a taxi to come pick her up and waited for the next ten minutes.

She really didn't want to go to shopping district this way, but she also didn't want her legs giving out from exhaustion.

When the taxi finally arrived, Karin headed out of the house and closed the door behind her before getting inside the taxi. Karin then told the driver where she wanted to go before looking out the window, just going along for the ride.

With nothing much to do in a taxi, her mind began to wonder. She thought back to how her family wouldn't let her do anything, how they're always watching her, how she's prohibited from doing some things.

Karin huffed at the thought of being restricted from playing soccer. It was the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard. They can't ever take that from her, but she begrudgingly did what she was told.

Then a sudden memory came flitting across her mind.

:(:):(:):(:):

_Karin watched as both teams glared at the other. She scanned across her team, making sure that none of them were mouthing off at the opposing team so they wouldn't get kicked off. She nodded her head in approval when they stood their ground, however, when she saw the sub for the other team mouthing off at Toushiro, she grew worried._

_She knew she would be able to trust that he wouldn't retaliate, but it seemed to get uglier out there as she continued watching him._

_Then when the final whistle blew for the ball to be kicked, Karin stood up with the rest of the crowd when Toushiro didn't move a muscle. She knew without a doubt what the opposing sub did. He probably discouraged him. Maybe he brought something up that Toushiro didn't like. Either way, she had to encourage him to get moving._

_So, Karin started calling out to him._

"_Toushiro, you can do it! Toushiro!"_

_She then started to wave at him to get his attention. When she did, Karin saw a flash of recognition from him before he ran down the field, stealing the ball from the opposing team._

:(:):(:):(:):

She couldn't help but become curious as to what was said to make Toushiro startled. However, she could think more into it, the driver called to her, saying that they've arrived.

Karin thanked the driver, paying them as she got out. As the driver took off in another direction, Karin looked up at the store she was in front of. She never liked stores like this, but it was Yuzu's favorite place to shop

With a sigh, Karin walked into the store.

There were vibrant colors of articles everywhere, distracting shoppers from one clothing to the next.

Karin shook her head in distaste as she glanced around, looking for something that was screaming Yuzu. Although, practically everything was, but she knew her sister had a specific style.

Before too long, Karin picked up a red halter top that had a white belt with it and held it in the air. Then, deciding that it was good enough to replace the shirt that she had shrunken, she made her way to the register to pay for it.

Once the deed was done, Karin headed back out of the store and stood by the edge of the sidewalk. She began trying to wave down a taxi as the yellow vehicles continued on driving by, but soon saw that none of them were going to stop.

With a sigh, Karin knew that the only way to get home is to walk, so she began her trek.

Karin walked at a slow pace as to not waste any energy. She watched people going about their business and the night life coming alive.

Soon, she was walking past general stores, and it wouldn't be too long until she reached her house. However, from her continuous walking, Karin felt her breath starting to fade, but she didn't want to stop walking just for something so trivial.

It was when Karin saw a hurried businessman, she expected him to notice her to move. However, when he didn't, he bumped her into her shoulder, and from the weakening of muscle strength in her legs, Karin fell onto the concrete.

At this, the businessman glanced over his shoulder, shouting an apology before returning on his run.

Karin grumbled to herself, looking around her for something to help her stand. When she didn't see anything to help, Karin huffed, causing people to give her odd looks.

She gave them a look which was screaming, "Help me!" Although to them, it told them, "Scram!" Because of their ignorance of helping her, she grew more frustrated.

Then when Karin noticed a young man, who looked like he's taking a break from his shift, smoking, she saw that he had been watching her. She narrowed her eyes at him, expecting him to help her, but she was only given another odd look. This only caused Karin to lash out.

"Stop standing there like an idiot and lend me a hand!"

The only change in the young man was a questioning look. With a flick of his cigarette, he slowly walked towards her, obviously trying to irate her some more. However, somebody beat them to it.

A hand appeared in front of her, followed by a voice. "What are you doing here, Kurosaki?"

Karin looked up at the owner of the voice to see Toushiro. She took his hand, to which he pulled her up, and showed him the shopping bag she had been carrying.

"This is for Yuzu," she responded simply, before turning her attention back to young man, who was already heading inside the store.

With a glare, Karin shouted, "Don't think I'll ever forget this," to which she was only responded with the door shutting. Karin huffed, crossing her arms together.

When she heard someone clear their throat, Karin was reminded that she had company with her.

She looked at Toushiro, who was giving her a questioning look, before shooting his question back at him.

"What are you doing here," Karin asked, eyeing the items that were in his shopping bag.

Karin saw a box of popcorn, a tissue box, and a lottery ticket. She then looked back up at Toushiro and saw him rolling his eyes.

"My sister needed me to pick up some things for her."

She raised an eyebrow at this before saying, "I didn't know you have a sister."

Toushiro shrugged. "You never asked." He then glanced at his watch before turning his attention back at her.

"Mind if I accompany you back home?"

Karin huffed and rolled her eyes, feeling that same useless emotion, but accepted his offer nevertheless.

:(:):(:):(:):

It was 6 o'clock in the evening and the Kurosaki household was lively. Rather hectic really.

"Where on Earth is she? I've searched almost everywhere for her!"

"Exactly," came the response of their now serious father. "_Almost_. I wonder where she could be."

Karin wasn't in the house when each of the remaining Kurosakis returned from their ventures, which caused them to worry. They've searched all over the house, but no Karin. The only thing they've found out of order was a couple of broken dishes, the smell of burnt food, and their laundry.

Yuzu walked down the stairs after another search for Karin on the second floor, feeling fearful for her missing sister. The clogs in her mind started reeling as she thought of places of where her twin would be. However, her train of thought was broken when the front door opened, revealing a haggard Karin with an arm around Toushiro's shoulders for support.

"Karin-chan," Yuzu called as she rushed towards her. "I was so worried!"

At the entrance of the missing girl, Ichigo and Isshin ran towards the foyer.

"Karin, where have you been," Isshin questioned.

"You could have died out there," Ichigo yelled. "Times like this, I wish I never met you."

Karin rolled her eyes at her brother's non-serious response. "Ichi-nii, I'm fine. I just went out to do some shopping," she stated with a shrug.

She sighed at the questioning looks that her family was giving before Karin nodded her head at Toushiro for him to hand Yuzu the shopping bag Karin had carried.

Curious, Yuzu opened the bag, pulling out the shirt that Karin had bought for her. With a gasp, she gave Karin a questioning look, to which she responded.

"I, uh, tried doing the laundry, and your favorite shirt kind of shrunk, so I had to get you another one."

"Oh," Yuzu looked up at her sister cheerfully, fully understanding why she had decided to do it. "You know you didn't have to, Karin-chan." She then held the shirt up in the air before lowering it down to look at her again. Then unexpectedly, Yuzu hugged Karin and thanked her.

Toushiro unwrapped himself from Karin as she hugged Yuzu back.

Karin chuckled. "It was no problem."

As she pulled apart from her sister, Karin glanced over at Toushiro, who had been watching the seen taking place, and smiled at him.

"I appreciate what you've done for me," Karin told him sincerely. "It means a lot."

Toushiro took in her smiling face, and then smiled at her in return, which startled her at first, but liked it anyways.

"No problem," he replied. Toushiro then looked over at each Kurosaki, sending them each a goodbye greeting.

"Thanks so much, Hitsugaya-kun," Yuzu called out.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Toushiro."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-san," Isshin said.

Toushiro waved at them, glancing over each them as he did before finally looking at Karin last.

:(:):(:):(:):

Toushiro was sitting on the railing with the stars now shining high in the sky. He took in a deep breath before returning to the scenery before him.

Earlier in the evening as both he and Karin were walking, they had talk about a lot of things. Well it was mostly Karin doing the talking while he listened and added some comments of his own. It just went from one topic to another as they had continued on getting to know each other.

It had gone from favorite stores to how their life is like. It had been an okay topic at first, how their life is like, until Karin had asked him what had happened on the field during the soccer game.

He never did answer her and had, instead, changed the topic to what she plans on doing in the future. Of course, Karin had noticed the sudden change of topic, but respected him and never brought it up for the remainder of their walk.

Toushiro sighed. He never did like remembering the past. Although, what the guy at the soccer game said wasn't all true, Toushiro just wanted any evidence of the past to disappear.

So it was rumored that his parents had kicked him out. That was partly true. His parents died from an accident. That was all he could remember. That was all he was told.

Whenever he asked his older sister what happened, she would just simply state, "It was an accident. It wasn't your fault." Although to him, it had implied that it was, indeed, his fault for the cause of his parents' deaths.

Toushiro shook his head, clearing his mind from anymore morbid thoughts.

He looked down at his watch to find that it was now 11:11. Toushiro then did something he had done when he was a kid. He closed his eyes, and made a wish.

When he opened his eyes again, Toushiro took a look around him before standing up and making his way home.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
